A Nightmare
by Cryla Moorin
Summary: AU: Darien has trouble dealing with Serena and thier mutual past.


Sailor moon Fanfic: A Story of Violent Love Prologue Darien walked over to the door through which Serena went. He took out his keys. Flipping to the one labeled "props room"; he locked the door behind her. Striding to the back door, Darien crossed the threshold. Serena looked up at the sound of the soft click.  
"Darien, what do you want?" She inquired softly. There was no expression on his face. "Serena, I want to ask you a something." Darien took a step forward. Unconsciously, Serena took a step back. With each of his steps, Serena took another step backwards. A look of fear crossed her face, as his frown deepened.  
"Darien?" Serena tried to reason with him.  
"You fucking Bitch!" He began to advance on her again. "If it weren't for you, Matt would still be alive."  
"That's not true, Darien. I loved Matt. I loved him."  
"You made him move to North America."  
"I didn't want him to move away from Paris! I-" Serena tried to tell him.  
"You are the one that has caused all of this heartache. You-" He yelled at her.  
"I never wanted him to get hurt."  
"No, you're at fault."  
"No, I'm not. Darien-"  
"Shut up, you stupid slut!" Darien slapped her.  
"I am not a slut. Darien, Matt and I were waiting for our wedding night." Serena railed at him. Darien walked forward again, this time Serena stayed her ground. Her expression was one of angered mutiny. Noting this, he caught her arms in a manacle-like grip. His face was fierce as he leaned his hard frame closer to her stiffened body. His face came so close to her left ear.  
His lips caressed her ear as he whispered, "Don't lie to me, again. I don't like it." Serena's eyes widened in fear and shock as Darien kissed the inside of her ear. Serena tried to wrench herself out of her grasp. "Let me go." She whispered. Serena's wrists were starting to hurt. She tried again, fruitlessly, to pull away. Darien tightened his grip on her wrists even more. Serena whimpered, "Darien, please. See reason and let me go." Darien looked as though a thought crossed his mind, but he shook his head to clear it. His anger took precedence once more. Holding her with one hand, Darien dragged her to a box that contained rope. Taking a piece out, Darien shoved Serena against the nearest corner of the room. Giving her no chance to escape, He tied her wrists together behind her back. Having her wrists placed at such an odd angle, insides turned outwards, Serena's chest was pushed forward. Darien pushed her down into a chair.  
"You are at fault here, Serena." He said in a normal voice.  
"No, I'm not."  
" He's dead, and he wouldn't be if he hadn't met you."  
"Darien, I loved Matt with all of my heart." Tears started to leak out from her closed eyes.  
"Ahh, the prissy slut is upset." He jeered at her.  
"I'm a virgin, you bastard." Serena screamed at him.  
"There's a sure way to make sure." Darien arched an eyebrow.  
"No! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" Serena screamed at him.  
"Shut up, you stupid slut. I'd rather not get whatever diseases you may have received from all of your many men."  
"I am not a slut, you asshole. I have never been penetrated. I love Matt. He and I were waiting for our wedding night. I love Matt. Ha-ha! I love him and if you loved him, you would honor his last request." Serena's voice had risen hysterically as she went about kicking, screaming and swearing at the man that stood before her. As she kept repeating how much she loved Matt, she cried and screamed.  
Finally, after an hour, Darien grabbed Serena by the arms as she went striding past him on another of her railings. He had had enough of her hysterics attack. Once in his arms, Serena started to fight, calling Darien 'Derek' and crying harder. She screamed, "Derek, damn it don't touch me. Leave me alone!", as though Darien was trying to rape her. He leaned back and smacked Serena, again. The resounding thwack was loud within the silent room.  
Serena's anger turned to pure rage as she realized who was holding her. The irises of her eyes grew large and dark, as if lit from inside by a dark flame. Suddenly, Serena leaned forward and bit into his neck. Darien howled in pain as his eyes grew darker and his grip tightened once more. He pulled her so close to him that her breasts were flattened against his broad and well-muscled chest. His arms wound around her body. His hands held her body in place to receive his kiss.  
"I hate you." Serena whispered. Darien frowned again and captured her lips ruthlessly in a passionate onslaught. Darien ground their lips together. His tongue dove into her mouth as she tried to pull away. One of Darien's hands had traveled up to her breast. His fingers played with the globe, molding and shaping it. Darien felt Serena arc her back within his embrace.  
They continued to kiss as Darien's anger abated and the pressure turned tender. Finally, he lifted his head and nipped her lips. "God, I have wanted to do that for a long time."  
"Darien, I-" Darien placed one of his fingers on Serena's bruised lips. "I'm sorry, Serena." He looked at her with a passionate fire within his eyes. Untying her wrists, Darien hugged her close to him. Serena rested her head on his broad chest, letting out a sigh. Darien wrapped her raw wrists and then kissed her one last time. "I'm so sorry, Serena. I can see now how much you have been hiding. You've kept your promise well to Matt. I'll leave you now." Darien got up and walked away.  
Serena watched as Matt's best childhood friend walked away and unlocked the front door. She sighed once more.  
The End of the Prologue! 


End file.
